press_your_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Press Your Luck (2019)
This is chronicling the current version Press Your Luck. Gameplay Gameplay is largely the same as the original. The biggest difference is the addition of a $1,000,000 bonus round. Question Round In the question rounds, Elizabeth asked questions (three in round one and four in round two) one at at time. On each question the first player to buzz in had a chance to answer. The answer he/she gave became the first of three answers for his/her two opponents to choose from. A correct buzz-in answer was worth three spins while a correct multiple choice answer was worth one spin. In the event a contestant who buzzed in first ran out of time, that contestant had to sit out the rest of the question while the other two players played the multiple choice part of the question. In the event that no contestant buzzed in when time ran out, all three contestants played the multiple choice part of the question. In round one, 15 spins are available, but the highest one contestant can earn was 9 spins; while in round two 20 spins are available, but the highest one contestant can earn was 12 spins. The Big Board When the question round was over, the contestant island turned around for the contestants to see the big Press Your Luck game board. The board consisted of 18 squares with the show's logo in the center. On the board were thousands of dollars in cash & prizes and Whammies. The contents of every square rotated every second, as there were three slides in each square. In the first round the player with the fewest spins went first. The player with the most money at the end of round one played last in round two. There are alternatives when the Big Board rounds occur: *If there's a tie for the fewest spins, the player on the left goes first. *If there's a tie for the most spins or money (in Round 2), the player on the right plays last. *If all players end up with the same amount of money in the first round, the question round decides. The player who wins the most spins in the second question round gets to play last in Round 2. *If there's a tie for the least money in Round 2, the player with the fewest spins plays first; if there's a tie for spins and money, the player on the left plays first. The player in control of the board played as many of his/her spins as he/she liked. On each spin, lights around the game board's spaces flash around the board, and the contestant stopped the board by hitting his/her button and by yelling "STOP!" When the board stopped, if the contestant hit a dollar value it was added to his/her score; if he/she hit a prize, it was credited to that player and its value was added to his/her score and that prize would be replaced with a new prize. If at any time the contestant hit a Whammy, he/she lost all his/her money and prizes up to that point, and hitting four Whammies took that contestant out of the game. Upon hitting a Whammy, a short cartoon was presented in which the Whammy would mock the contestant and take away his/her money and prizes in many ways possible; sometimes the cartoon would show the Whammy being crushed, flattened, hurt or otherwise humiliated in different ways. After the cartoon, a Whammy card (accompanied by a "boing" sound) would pop up in front of the contestant. If a player Whammies out, his/her scoreboard is kept at zero and any remaining spins are discarded. In the first round, if a player has hit two Whammies, Elizabeth would remind that player, "You want to be careful about picking up a third Whammy in Round 1." In this version, when a prize is hit, the amount of the prize is revealed in the center where the show's logo usually is. In addition to the cash & prizes, some of the cash squares on the board were paired up with extra spins ($?,???/$??,???/$???,??? + ONE SPIN). Each time any of those kind of squares was hit, the player's spin total regained the spin he/she just took after the money attached to that spin square was added to his/her money total. At some point during a contestant's turn, if that contestant fears that he/she is about to run into the Whammy on the next spin and/or is tired of pressing his/her luck, that contestant would pass his/her spins to the player in the lead or if he/she is in the lead had to pass them to the second place player. And should both players have the same score, the passing player would decide who to pass the spins to. The player with the passed spins must take all the spins until he/she hit a Whammy (at which point the remaining passed spins would be transferred from the passed column to the earned column) or has run out of those spins, and each time the passed contestant hit money plus a spin, the spin just played was transferred to the earned column. During the final spin of the game, a player must do any of the following in order to win the game: *Avoid hitting a Whammy if he/she is in first place. *If the player is in second place, he/she can pass the last spin to first place and hopes they hit a Whammy. *If the player presses, they will have to land on a specific square that will give them enough money to win the game or any cash amount with a spin to stay alive, depending on the difference between the two scores. *If the player presses and they trail first place by $10,000 or more, the only option is to stop on a square that gives them an additional spin to stay in the game (this helps if the spin was passed to 2nd place). Special Squares In addition to the cash (with & without a spin), prizes, and Whammies, there were other squares on the board that affected gameplay. *'Big Bucks': The most important square on the board always seen in square #12, which if hit, transferred that player to the highest amount on the board (always in square #4). *'Directional Spaces': Where the light around the square containing it would be moved to another square. **'Move Two Spaces: '''Where the light moved two squares away from it/them. **'Move One Space': The contestant had a choice between the two squares touching it. **'Pick A Corner': It always appeared in square #6 in round two. It worked like Move One Space except (true to its name) that the contestant had a choice between the contents of one of the three corners of the board. **'Across the Board': That space sent the light directly across from that square (to square #8). *'Double Your $$ + One Spin (Exclusive to Season 2):' It awards a cash prize equal to the player's current score, effectively doubling their money. It acted as a prize space, for once it was hit, it was replaced by a regular prize. *'Add A One (Exclusive to Season 2): So called because if it was hit, a one was added next to the dollar sign in that player's total (ex: $0 - $10, $2,000 - $12,000). *$7,000-$15,000 or Lose A Whammy': It was a possibly important square added to the board. So called because whenever it was hit, the contestant had a choice to either add the money to his/her money total or drop one of his/her Whammies. The latter choice was completely important, a godsend for contestants when they were in danger of whammying out of the game. This meant it was possible for a contestant to get eliminated from the game with five or more Whammies. Upon losing a Whammy, the appropriate Whammy card dropped back down into the contestant's desk. If the contestant did not have any Whammies when this was hit or if the player hits it on the final spin of the game, the cash must be taken. This is only seen in the bonus round. Winning the Game The player with the most money at the end of round two wins the game and keeps all cash & prizes won. When a contestant won the game, all 18 squares on the game board flashed on and off in unison. A player would also automatically win the game if two contestants "Whammied out". If there is a tie between two or more players for first place at the end of round two, a sudden-death tiebreaker question is played; the first contestant to buzz in with a correct answer wins the game. The winning contestant would also go on to play the bonus game where s/he'll face the Big Board and the Whammy alone for $1,000,000. His/her maingame winnings will play no part in that game and Whammies earned in the main game also do not carry over to the bonus game. Bonus Game The bonus game, also known as the Press Your Luck Party, consists of six rounds, each of which requires a minimum amount of spins to be taken. The contestant's goal is to accumulate a total of $500,000 or more without hitting a total of four Whammies. Unlike in the main game, the contestant must exhaust all of his/her spins in a round before choosing whether or not to take the money or to risk it all. Hitting a Whammy removes all of the cash & prizes the contestant has accumulated so far. If the contestant hits four Whammies in the bonus game, s/he forfeits all accumulated money that was earned, but again s/he gets to keep whatever was won in the main game. If the contestant accumulates the goal amount of $500,000, the contestant's total winnings are augmented to $1,000,000. The order of the bonus game is as follows: For season 2, the Bonus Game has been slightly altered, as follows: Gallery Ef306482f32b63b8ad2831edd165d87f9f94a52cdc1170238dec8110f879.png 24be55eb575e7fb2ed69a1d785f2aefac97b65b29b0cafbf433c3daee1fe.jpg 75492479_2324113601051531_363904835164045312_n.jpg Press_Your_Luck_2019.jpg 2006.jpg Set 61710609 2254116764805106 2908192097800552448 o.jpg 62034205_2037213659741528_1474271473089642496_n.jpg 67350367_2287501868133262_6008681924531322880_n.jpg 64510823_2058953810900846_4340924713082552320_n.jpg 65870125_639626906542966_7836026806300835840_n.jpg 67143932_648264085679248_329298827666259968_n.jpg Tvpressyourluck 61787819 459652611453726 3627895562407433230 n.jpg 62360539_2037497566379804_503171391709773824_n.jpg 65134654_635271700311820_254701177084575744_n.jpg 64827612_2057747841021443_8294473784434360320_n.jpg 64465725_10219873279767324_8576231692115640320_n.jpg PressYourLuck2019Set.png Pylbigboard.png Pyl2019set.jpg 65460673_10219873276607245_7383013541617336320_n.jpg 65232273_10219873286167484_7226342192745283584_n.jpg Pyl2019setpromo.png PYL Promo Spin 2019.jpg 64933216_630511244121199_1240197026767962112_n.jpg 64882645_10219855614725709_5415790895096135680_n.jpg 64778138_10219873285447466_8680601493352480768_n.jpg PYL$1,000,000.png Pyl2019bonus.png Tvpressyourluck 60432566 164423084583861 4728698002143800815 n.jpg LizBanks1.jpg LizBanks2.jpg Videos Promos Press Your Luck Teaser Promo 1 Premieres June 12 @ 8 PM "Press Your Luck" promo (2019) External Links *Official Site *Facebook Page *Twitter Page *Instagram Page *[https://www.igametv.com/shows/2006/ GameTV site for ''Press Your Luck 2019] Reference Links *Casting Website Category:Shows